Jeff the killer x Reader
by slendyz.fave.proxy
Summary: warning: possible lemon! liking what he see's Jeff doesn't kill you immediately surprisingly enough you may like him back...an urge comes over you. Mom passed out most likely out of fear, dad dead you run off with Jeff as sirens end your fun and all you can think as he leads you away from your former life is...home :)
1. Chapter 1-First victim

-Warning: this story contains mature language, sexual scenes and violence.

-I don't own any of the Creepypasta characters (Wish I did) this is my first time writing a fan fiction/lemon/story (kinda) so try not to judge to harshly. If there's errors in here feel free to correct me but please do not be a jerk.

-Enjoy!

Lemon = sex!

(H/C) = hair color

(Y/N) = your name

(B/N)= brother's name

(F/C)=fave color

{Y.P.O.V} = Your point of view

{J.N} = Narration of what's going on with Jeff

 **{Y.P.O.V}**

"Frick!" You shout quietly. It was just another normal afternoon and you were relaxing trying to figure out what you should type next. Sunlight was pouring in from the Windows hitting you in your face. "I should probably close the blinds a bit." You say aloud but make no move to follow through with your words. At the moment you were continuing a Fan Fiction piece that you had started earlier that week...and were totally stumped on. Looking for a distraction you glance around your room. Your room was pretty simple consisting of a bed, a closet, some drawers and desk inside. Drawings of your favorite Creepypastas littered your (F/C) walls along with pictures of the few friends you had and yourself. Smiling to yourself you remembered taking those picture with them over the summer. Summer. Come to think of it school was starting again in only a few days and summer would be over all over. "Fuck!" you whisper to yourself not wanting anyone to hear you say that word. You were soooo not ready for school! "(Y/N)! Come down and eat!" You heard your mom shout from the kitchen halting your thoughts of school. Placing your laptop aside and getting up from your bed you start to walk through the white hall and down the wooden stairs to the kitchen. While on your way you see your father lazily sitting on the couch watching the TV. You were never really close to your father. In fact, you barely tolerated him and while he always tried to show you affection you often just turned your head or walked away. Your mom had this naïve hope that one day everyone would get along. Haha sorry, mom I love you but not going to happen. You tolerated him for her sake but he had hurt you and your family too much. He hurt you both physically and emotionally. The news channel was blaring on about some murders that had happened nearby. "Hey father," you say. Father NOT dad because anyone could be a father but only certain guys could be worthy enough of dad or daddy. Not really paying attention as to where you were placing your feet you step on a Lego from your little brother's collection. "Owww!" You yelp as you fall dramatically holding your foot. Your brother who was sitting at the dinner table doubles over laughing while your dad finally looks up from the TV and over to you chuckling and waves hi. You make a face at (B/N) causing him to laugh some more. Standing up again you keep walking your nose finally smelling the delicious food your mom made. Bing! A light goes off in your head. You know how you want to continue your story! Smiling you ask your mom if you can eat upstairs not wanting to forget your idea. Reluctantly she agrees. You race through the living room, up the wooden stairs, through the hall, and into your room as fast as you can without dropping your food. Setting the food down on your desk you go and grab your laptop off your bed so you can write and eat at the same time.

 **•** **A little while later•**

You had finished your food not too long ago and were finishing up your writing for the night. Yawning you start to close your laptop and quickly throw on your pj's. Your pj's consisted of tiny (F/C) shorts that hugged your curves and a white tank top. With the body you had you looked pretty good although you always thought you were a little too chubby. Jumping on to the bed you fall quickly asleep snuggled into between your covers and pillow.

 ** _{J.N}_**

It was 9:30pm already and He figured now was a pretty good time to go out killing. The itch was already starting. Grabbing his white hoodie and killing knives he walked out of his room, down the hall and into the living room. "Heya Jeffy!" Said Ben snickering. Groaning "How many times have I told you not to call me that! You ready to go to sleep?!" He shouts. More laughing on BEN's end annoys him "Don't make me put you to sleep!" He threatens in a dark and angry voice. "You're no fun!" BEN whines. "Whatever Benny-boo," Jeff says mockingly knowing BEN hates when he's called that. Smirking to himself he shouts, "I'm going out. Bye!" already out the door, he looks at the sky thinking about what Slender had said earlier.

 ** _Flashback_**

..."Jeff" slender said bring me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I ask. "Pay attention! You need to be more careful killing. You're starting to get noticed and you already know not to anger me right?! Go out later when it's dark and don't get caught!" Slender warned "Yes sir" I replied shakily knowing I was on thin ice for the people I had killed earlier and the attention they had gotten. "I can't help it if my creativity and beauty call for press and cops." I say silently smirking to myself. What can I say? I'm a smart-ass. *Sigh* I swear if Slendy had a face his expression would be a mix of tired and annoyed at me. "You may go now." He dismisses me. I mean I didn't actually get caught yet but sometimes it came close I think drifting back into my thoughts as I walked out of his office...

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Since it was dark enough out to go killing Jeff runs out of the forest onto his first victim's street. He walks up to the house and climbs the tree to reach the window. This must be the parent's room. Seeing a mirror he smiles a sinister smile. "Aren't I beautiful?" He says aloud cackling to himself making sure no one hears...yet. It'd be no fun if he were discovered too early to play! Next to the mirror he spies a photo. A (Y/A) year old daughter, her brother and her parents live here...hmm this must be the family. How cute! Smiling creepily he exclaims, "This'll be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2-Ready Babe?

-Warning: this story contains mature language, sexual scenes and violence.

-I don't own any of the Creepypasta characters (Wish I did) this is my first time writing a fan fiction/lemon/story (kinda) so try not to judge to harshly. If there's errors in here feel free to correct me but please do not be a jerk.

-Enjoy!

Lemon = sex!

(H/C) = hair color

(Y/N) = your name

(B/N)= brother's name

(F/C)=fave color

{Y.P.O.V} = Your point of view

{J.N} = Narration of what's going on with Jeff

 **{Y.P.O.V}**

You being the deep sleeper that you are are surprised when you are woken up. Groggily you shift in your bed getting a bit more comfortable. What woke me? You ask yourself. "Hehehehe" you hear faintly as your ears adjust. It's coming from somewhere in the house. You tense, your stomach churning, knowing somehow that chuckle inhuman. Fully awake now, you sense it. A feeling of danger and fear washes over you. Despite the chills you get and the loud signs your instincts are sending you, you get out of bed and head towards the noise. You approach the sound as quiet as you can and open the door. It's your parent's room and whether it's stupid or brave you tiptoe in not seeing the intruder immediately. No, instead of seeing the killer first you see your parents tied up and terrified. You gasp. "Hehehehe, how nice of you to join us!" You hear and immediately you freeze and face the voice. "Hehehehe what a pretty little thing you are! You really should see your face right now love!" The killer says laughing crazily making you glare at him in annoyance. You stare at him. Looking you see pale white leather looking skin, a giant carved smile and unblinking eyes stare back at you. Snapping out of your haze you scan the room for other dangers then focus on him. Scanning him up and down you see he's dressed in black pants and a bloody white hoodie but in his hand a knife and the bulge in his hoodie tells you there's another one there. "Sit on the bed!" He demands. Still staring you find yourself thinking he looks oddly beautiful and even a bit...attractive. "NOW!" He yells. "Sorry." You mumble sarcastically trying to act not frightened. As you are walking to the bed you find yourself thinking and realizing you're not actually that scared. He turns back to your tied up parents "Now, now quiet down. I'm going to take off your gag but you better not scream or it'll be time to GO TO SLEEP." He chuckles darkly sliding the gags down so that they hang around their necks. Their eyes widen as the killer lifts his knife towards your mom. Who even is he? You think as you watch what he's doing. He stops and looks at you. "Jeff." He pauses " Jeff the killer" he adds as if an afterthought nodding in approval. I must have said it out loud...oops. Your eyes widen. Wait...Jeff...the killer?! He grins a dark grin and returns back to the two terrified adults slowly starting to carve tears on your mom's face with his knife as she screams and cries from the pain and horror. By the time he's on the third tear he is near ecstatic. Finding yourself rather excited and slightly turned on by this you realize you have gotten up and was in the process of walking up to him. You also realize the screaming has stopped and all you hear is crying looking up you find Jeff watching you curiously. His face looks funny but in a cute way because of his carved smile and look of confusion together. You smile feeling a bit mental but it's a good feeling. Now in front of him, you reach down aiming for his other knife. You accidentally reach lower than intended, resulting in your hand gripping another now suddenly very present bulge coming from his pants. Blushing madly you look down seeing where your hand is still. Jeff smirks now playful as if he knew all along you wanted him. You huff a breath and mutter a 'shut up'. He laughs at you and just to make him pay a little you roughly stroke him once through his pants making him gasp and moan. Smirking you remove your hand start to smile sinisterly again as you grab his spare knife and turn. "Hi, daddy," You sneer, " I changed my mind. I do want to play now." Moving closer you approach your father. He's shaking, trying to cower lower into his chair as if that will help. Twirling the knife in your hand for a moment you lower it to his face. You carve a bloody smile into his face along with some cuts just for fun. Laughing bitterly when he screams and pleads. "Oh, daddy you look beautiful!" his face is decorated with a carved smile and squiggles for fun. He looks so dull compared to Jeff you think. Lowering the knife to his throat, as you laugh allowing not even a centimeter of space between the two objects. "Say you are sorry." You tell him. Wide eyed he stares shocked. "Say it!" You jerk him back to present. "I..I...I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry for e..e...everything" He says stumbling over his words he rushes." You chuckle as you say "apology not accepted" and slit his throat slowly ending his pathetic life by choking on his own blood and words. "Hehehe" You hear. Turning around you find Jeff watching you with a smirk playing on his lips and amusement along with something unfamiliar to you dancing in his eyes. Lust you realize. "Have to say, you were pretty cute when I first saw you but that was hot. Didn't know you had it in you." He whistles. Little did he know you had always been very violent but you never let it out instead you kept it bottled up and well…you just felt your first real 'release'. The knife still in your hand drips blood silently. You look back at your father's dead body, smile and see that your mother has fainted probably from fear. You walk up to Jeff lifting the blade to his face and smear some onto his lips. Silently you step on your toes secretly loving the fact that he's taller than you and kisses him hesitantly. You taste the blood as he opens his mouth to you a bit. He growls quietly making his chest rumble and making you wet. Almost immediately he snakes one hand around your waist and the other in your long curly (H/C) hair. He kisses you more forcefully and pushes you on the bed but you flip him so that you are straddling his lap with your legs. Arms around his neck hugging him closer your hands play with the ends of his dark black hair. Placing his hands on your hips starts to lightly rock you onto him, his hardness. "Mmm." you moan right before you hear a siren. Jeff pulls away, "Fuck someone must have heard and called them. Fuck. I was starting to enjoy this and you should know. I always finish what I start"." He says smirking at you cause you to blush. "Come on [Y/N). We have to run." As the words leave his mouth he's already starting to tug you by the hand up, out the window and pulling you with him as you run down the street, past houses and after what seems like a short forever you both slow at the opening of a forest. Out of breath, you try to catch your breath meanwhile Jeff looks behind to make sure you're alone. You start to laugh as you think of the events that just occurred. He turns to you curious as to why you were laughing. You shake your head give a quick kiss and nod when he says: "Ready babe?" You both break into a slow sprint into the woods.


	3. Author's note-read plz

Hey, I don't really know if anyone even reads my stories none the less likes my stuff but I've decided to start posting new chapters Fridays for sure but maybe some surprise updates. if anyone has really read my first 2 chaps and liked it make sure to let me know. I'd love the feedback and it'd help encourage me to write more. Also I'm sorry if I suck at writing since I've barely just started. Ciao 3


	4. Chapter 4- Slender's mansion

SORRY I WAS LATE I FORGOT IT WAS FRIDAY AND I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY OKAY HERE'S THE CHAPTER!

-Warning: this story contains mature language, sexual scenes and violence.

-I don't own any of the Creepypasta characters (Wish I did) this is my first time writing a fan fiction/lemon/story (kinda) so try not to judge to harshly. If there's errors in here feel free to correct me but please do not be a jerk.

-Enjoy!

Lemon = sex!

(H/C) = hair color

(Y/N) = your name

(B/N)= brother's name

(F/C)=five color

{Y.P.O.V} = Your point of view

{J.N} = Narration of what's going on with Jeff

{J.P.O.} =Jeff's point of view

Amor = love

To avoid confusion I put ''s around phrases that are thoughts.

{ J.P.O.V }

"You can slow down now Y/N." I told her. We had been running through the forest for a good 30 minutes now and I could tell it was starting to affect her. I could start to see Slender's mansion in the distance and I grew anxious and excited to get her there. "We're almost there!" I informed her. 'Damn, she looks so hot in those little shorts and tank especially with the blood mmm' "Huh?" (Y/N) asks. 'Oops must've said something aloud' "Nothing Amor" I reply. Slender's mansion is just a few yards away now and Let her know we've arrived. "Huh? No, I don't see it" she says confused. 'Oh rightttttt she's still new to this' I realize slapping my forehead being careful to avoid my eyes. "Humans can't see the mansion right away. Only Slender's proxies can see it and know where it is but you'll be able to as soon as I lead you through the boundaries. Just hang on." I take her hand knowing it'll be a shock as we step through.

{ Y.P.O.V }

"Ahh." You gasp as you step forward. Up until a little while ago you and Jeff had been running. He told you that you two had arrived and briefly explained why you couldn't see the mansion right away. According to him, you needed another Pasta to take you there and once you pass the imaginary line you would be able to see it. "Paris? You okay babe?" 'Hmm? Oh right, that's Jeff.' "Sorry, hi, yes I'm good just zoned for a moment." You reply still a bit dazed from the strange sensation that had momentarily passed through you. "As log as you're good. Sorry I didn't think to warn you ahead of time but loo up babe we're here." As you look up to see what he's talking about you find a big and beautiful white mansion standing in front of you. In the leaves of what would be the front yard is a little girl in as adorable pink dress stained red playing with a man much older than she that kind of looks like a washed out. Clown? The girl giggles and the black and white clown throws leaves up making them rain down on her. "Jack!" you hear her shout through her giggles causing the clown to smile. They remind you of Sally and laughing Jack. 'Wait. Jeff the killer, Slender's mansion, Proxies…this…Creepypasta is really real.' You realize. 'Huh, cool. I've always wanted to meet them' you chuckle to yourself sure that you were the only person who would actually be happy about meeting killers and still be sane…well, actually that was questionable. "Why're you so happy huh?" Jeff says playfully "Oh nothing just happily surprised how things went tonight." You reply kissing his cheek. "Come on. I'm sure you're tired and I need to talk to Slenderman for a minute. You can stay in my room or we can put you in one near me." Jeff says tugging your hand to follow him as the two of you walk up to the door.

{ J.P.O.V }

"Jeffyyy!" I hear almost immediately. "Oh no' I groan letting my head fall back. "Hi BEN." I manage through gritted teeth. I hear (Y/N) giggle 'ugh she probably thinks I'm such a dork' I feel my cheeks warm up and I know I'm blushing now ultra aware I look ridiculous. I don't blush often but he times I have the other pastas have always pointed out I look funny because of my pale white skin. "Ohhh who's the cutie, Jeff? My, my aren't you beautiful?" BEN asks as he reaches out a hand for her to shake. He must've gotten up from the couch when I was zoning out. "Nope, not gonna happen BEN. Quit it or I'll really make you Go To Sleep!" I threaten as I wrap my arms around (Y/N) pulling her out his reach leaving him hanging. I smirk as I say in a low husky voice "She's mine." I hear her take a sharp inhale as I smell her arousal thanks to my inhuman senses. I lean my head down so that my lips lightly touch her earlobe and my breath tickles her neck. " You like the sound of that hm? You're mine and I'm yours incase you were still unsure baby." I say low enough that only she'll hear and I hold her closer as she shivers. "Aww, what you don't wanna share?" BEN stupidly asks. Fed up with his dumb teases I quickly grab a knife from the pocket on my hoodie and sling it at him with my head still tucked next to (Y/N)'s ear and her still against me in my other arm. "Hey! Not cool man." BEN yells annoyed I tried to hurt him. I turn my head towards him and see that my weapon didn't reach its target but is instead wrapped up in a tentacle. "Hi, Slendy." I say knowing he's not really happy with BEN and I always arguing. I feel (Y/N) stand straighter beside me and open her eyes which she had seemingly closed during our little talk. "Hello Jeff." Slenderman addresses me in a tired and annoyed voice. "I assume the human is with you." He asks already knowing the answer. "Yes, sir. This is (Y/N)' "Go on show your little play thing up to your room." Slenderman says a bit more coolly than usual. 'Things must've gone bad today. He probably just needs to go out and kill.' I think to myself as I take (Y/N) and once again start to lead her.

{ Y.P.O.V }

As we walked through the doors of the mansion I was suddenly kind of nervous. For the first time since I had left my old home, I wondered what was going to happen. Stepping into the mansion I immediately heard someone mockingly say "Hi Jeffy!" as I looked around the space I had just entered I took in what I saw. The walls were all white and the ceiling was high. To the right, there was a small room with a TV in the far back and a couch where a guy who resembled link but with black eyes and tears of blood sat looking towards us with a stupid grin on his face. BEN drowned you realize. Continuing on your look around the room you see you're standing in what seems just like open space maybe a living room and to the left, you can see what might be the kitchen. Inside the kitchen you see an island table and two guys eating cheesecake. One is wearing an orange hoodie with a smile frown on and the other with a white mask. Masky and hoodie. Looking a bit lower you see a dog at their feet maybe hoping for a bite. 'Oh right, that's smiley dog you smile.' "Ohhh who's the cutie Jeff?" you hear turning back you see BEN reaching out a hand. " My, my aren't you beautiful?" BEN says smoothly. You feel an arm snake around your waist and pull you away from BEN. You hear Jeff tell ben off and then he calls you his. 'ooohh his mmm I like that' you grow slightly we at that thought on top of putting someone else 'to sleep' he somehow knows you like hearing what he just said and holds you tighter whispering into you ear. You're so hot as you close you eyes leaning against him when you hear BEN again. You feel Jeff move around you throw something suddenly you feel a presence of something else. Something powerful. You open your eyes and stander taller. You hear Jeff address him as Slenderman even though you could've guessed that by his signature black suit and featureless face. His tentacles are out and one is just in front of BEN gripping a knife. That must have been what Jeff threw you realize. He tells Jeff to take you upstairs to his room but calls you his 'plaything" hell no I'm not just a plaything! You're about to tell him but you feel Jeff tug you past him towards the stairs and up….


	5. Chapter 5-The morning after

-Warning: this story may contain mature language, sexual scenes and violence.

-I don't own any of the Creepypasta characters (Wish I did) this is my first time writing a fan fiction/lemon/story (kinda) so try not to judge to harshly. If there's errors in here feel free to correct me but please do not be a jerk.

-Enjoy!

Lemon = sex!

(H/C) = hair color

(Y/N) = your name

(F/C)=fave color

{Y.P.O.V} = Your point of view

{J.N} = Narration of what's going on with Jeff

{J.P.O.} =Jeff's point of view

To avoid confusion I put ' (s) around phrases that are thoughts.

{Your POV}

"Relax." you hear Jeff say as you reach the top of the stairs. "You aren't just a plaything. Pay no mind to Slender." The bastion had many levels but the one Jeff brought you to was before last. "Fine, but he's rude." You reply stubbornly. Normally you didn't care what people thought or said but for some reason, it bothered you. "Can I ask a stupid question?" You ask hesitantly creating some space between the two of you. He tilts his head as if a curious puppy. "Yea, of course, what is it?" You look around shyly. After getting out of the stairs you two had started walking down a hall passing many doors. 'This is a big mansion' you think. "Why do you like me? You don't even know me." Jeff stops for a moment before continuing, his cheeks red again.

{Jeff's P.O.V}

'Shit. She asked why I like her. How do I tell her without sounding creepy?' "Um Well..." She looks at me intently. 'Fuck it I am a "Creepypasta"' I continue walking after realizing I had stopped. " I'll explain in the room" I lead her to a room right next to mine. Inside the light blue walls are bare and there is only a dresser and bed. "This is one of our spare rooms. Tell me if you want anything else I'll get it for you and my room is next door." I tell her stalling. "So why do you like me?" She asks wasting no time. I scratch the back of my head. "Well you see...I've known you for a while now and I started to like you somewhere along the way. You've always been so brace and you never put up with your dad's crap. You never..." she stops me. "Father" she corrects. "Sorry. You never showed him fear and even when he got drunk you protected your family. Well from him I mean." She gasps "My brother! I forgot what will happen to him?" She seems a bit frantic and sad. " Your mom's alive. She'll watch him I'm sure and I'll make sure they get money if you wish." I have it bad don't I? I think to myself and inwardly groan. Something wraps around me and I jump startled by the sudden touch. It's (y/n) hugging me "Thank you. Now continue, I'll keep quiet." She whispers "Well I've seen that you're also sweet and hot. Plus you have fought back and I admire that. It'll be a fun fight and killing with you." I finish darkly. She yawns. "Tired?" She nods. " A little. Lie with me?"

{Your POV}

He finishes telling you why he likes you and you choose to ignore the fact that he practically stalked you and smile. 'It's been a long day' you think as you yawn. "Tired?" He asks and you nod. " A Little. Lie with me?" He picks you up and carries you over his shoulder to the bed, once there tosses you playfully on the mattress and pins you. "Why do you like me?" He asks. "Oh, you know. You're strong, know how to have fun and passably cute what's not to like?" You reply with a smirk and giggle. Jeff rolls his eyes and tries to look mad and squint at you making you laugh. "What's so funny?" He asks. " You're trying to look mad but all I see is your beautiful smile and wide eyes trying to squint!" You say cutely making him roll his eyes yet again and roll off you. He gets up as if to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?" You ask alarmed. "I'm sorry did I go too far?" He chuckles. "No,no but I can't exactly sleep easy if I see everything. The struggles of having no eyelids. I need to get my sleep mask thingy." He explains. "Oh ok then hurry up!" He walks out and you relax into bed. Your eyes start to close and you drift off but before your completely gone you feel him get back into bed. He pulls you close and wraps an arm around you. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says kissing you cheek and his breath falls even. Eventually, you both drift off.

*Morning*

You yawn and sit up. 'Mmm where am I?' you ask yourself trying to recall yesterday. You look around and realize you're alone in bed. Where's Jeff? Oh right, Jeff, Ben DROWNED, Slender mansion. You get up, stretch and start walking towards the door. You pat your hair down hoping it's ok and knock on Jeff's door. The door not being closed properly gets pushed open and you see Jeff inside getting dressed. He has black jeans and a white muscle shirt. He reaches down to grab his sweater but abruptly turns to look at you. You gasp startled you got caught watching and look away quickly. You clear your throat. "Um I didn't know where you went and I uh. need some new clothes." you gesture to your bloody pjs. He chuckles and finishes putting his sweatshirt on. "Alright, I'll go get you some new clothes. Meanwhile, you might want a shower, I'll have your clothes ready by then." you nod say thanks and walk off but stop. turn around and walk back "Um… where are the showers?" He laughs at you. "Down the hall on the right." You duck out of the room and head to the showers.

{Jeff's POV}

After (Y/N) walked off I finished getting ready and walked downstairs. Once down I walk into the kitchen. Splendor man is at the stove making eggs, Masky and Hoodie are eating cheesecake and eyeless jack is drinking what seems to be coffee. "I want a kidneyyyyy." He complains. "Then get up and get one" Masky and Hoody say at the same time. "Fine." EJ gets up and goes to the fridge. "Has anyone seen Clockwork?" you ask looking around the room. "I think she's in the living room with Ben." ha figures. I think to myself. she has a huge crush on him. I grab a bag of chips then walk out to find Clockwork. "Hey Clockwork! So I kinda have a friend who needs some clean clothes. Mind if she borrows a tank and jeans for today?" She sighs and agrees." You better not ruin my clothes! I will kill you." "Haha as if you could. I'm stronger and you know it! Fucking try I dare you." She growls and runs up to get the clothes. I follow her up and once I get whats needed, run over to the showers. *knock knock* "I got your clothes (Y/N) " I put them on a ledge and turn to walk out but I hear the water stop. I turn around to where (Y/N) is. She has stepped out of the shower and is standing dripping wet and naked. 'Fuck.' is all I can think. "Thanks, babe." she says with a wink and starts getting dressed. she winks my way then give me a little push out the door. I walk back to my room quickly. I'm hard and she knew it. I growl.


	6. Chapter 6- settling in

-Warning: this story may contain mature language, sexual scenes, and violence.

-I don't own any of the Creepypasta characters (Wish I did) this is my first time writing a fan fiction/lemon/story (kinda) so try not to judge too harshly. If there are errors in here feel free to correct me but please do not be a jerk.

-Enjoy!

Lemon = sex!

(H/C) = hair color

(Y/N) = your name

(F/C)=fave color

{Y.P.O.V} = Your point of view

{J.N} = Narration of what's going on with Jeff

{J.P.O.} =Jeff's point of view

{Y.P.O.V}

After pushing Jeff out of the bathroom, You quickly get dressed. I was kind of nervous I mean picture being 'kidnapped' by a crazy man and being brought to a mansion full of murderers. I'm not complaining! But it's a lot once you think of it. You turn to the mirror that is now very apparent to you. It has a crack on the right side of it but shows your reflection clearly. You look at your outfit. Jeff had given you a pair of tight black jeans and a tight white tank top that showed off your curves but exposed your tummy a little too much for your liking. You suck in your breath trying to make yourself skinnier. After a moment you gasp for air, laughing you mentally say fuck it and open the door only to run straight into a guy with a blue mask on. "Sorry didn't realize someone was in there." You hear the man say from behind the mask. He's wearing black jeans with a black hoodie on. On his face is a blue mask and black gunk drips out of where his eyes should be. "It's alright...EJ" you say hesitantly not know if it's okay to call him that. He must have read your nervousness in your face cause he chuckles. You jump as you feel his rough hands on your arms "Relax girlie I'm just trying to walk around you. Others gotta get ready for the day too" he gently moves you a step sideways and bypasses you. You shake off the funny feeling and wander down the white hallways to the staircase. There you drag your feet walking down suddenly very insecure. Jeff isn't with you and to top it off you feel chubby in the crop top. Here goes nothing you think to yourself as you pull your chin up and walk to where you think the kitchen is.

{Jeff's P.O.V}

After fixing the uh problem in my pants I walk back to the bathrooms. I splash some water on my face and rinse my mouth. Ya ya me the bad ass cares about having white teeth but I have to look beautiful. I begin heading towards (y/n)'s room thinking she must be done by now` only to open the door to an empty room. She must be downstairs I think to myself. Jumping Down the stairs I bump into Eyeless Jack. He nods his head towards me, letting his body speak for him. "Hey," I reply back. He turns towards me again. "Have you seen the new human chick here yet? I don't usually care much for them but I wouldn't mind eating her if you know what I mean." He laughs at what he said. I see we're at the bottom of the staircase now and that my hands are balled into fists. I push him against the wall and grab my knife from my pocket. "Mine," I growl and push up his mask. "Talk about her like that again and I will make you GO. TO. SLEEP! Do you understand?" Jack pushes against me and manages to get out of my hold on the third try. "Fuck you, Jeff. Fine, I'll back off but don't touch me. I will cut out your organs and feed them to seed eater. He may usually snack on children but I'm sure he can make an exception." He continues walking and my eyes follow him to the kitchen. I start walking again as I put my knife away. "Jeff?" I hear a voice ask. I look up and see (y/n). She's wearing clockwork's clothes and looks so hot. I growl and I hear her squeak. " hey babe." I walk closer to her and kiss you neck then to her awaiting lips. She kisses me back happily and I bite her lip gently before I pull back. She seems a bit dazed but still asks "what happened?" instead of answering I take a step back and admire her in the new outfit. As my gaze wanders back up to her face I see pink color her cheeks.

{ Y.P.O.V}

your cheeks are on fire once Jeff is done checking you out. unconsciously you cover your tummy with your hands. you feel so exposed. "Don't hide baby girl." you hear him say and practically melt. Jeff grabs your hands and pulls them away from your tummy and leads you to the kitchen right as your stomach growls. you hang your head in embarrassment as he chuckles. once entering the kitchen you look up. Lining the walls are the basic cooking machines. ( fridge, oven, microwave, sink, stove etc… ) You hear someone cough and look around some more. In the middle of the room is an island counter where other creepypastas are eating. At the fridge is EJ getting an organ, BEN drowned is at the stove. a Pikachu plush toy is on the counter, sally is sitting on the island with LJ and Masky and Hoody is next to them with cheesecake. you notice they are all looking at you and you laugh nervously. "Hi?" you say quietly and turn to try and hide behind Jeff. he stands taller and you see him palm his knife. "Mine. touch her and I will make sure everyone GOES. TO. SLEEP. Okay? Ok." He then pulls you to a cabinet. inside the cabinet, it is practically bear but you spy a small box of cereal. Grabbing it you turn towards the fridge and look for some milk. after breakfast you and Jeff hang out around the mansion mostly introducing yourself to others… or trying… and watching movies with BEN and clockwork. around 8 o'clock Jeff tells you to close your eyes.

"why?" you ask confused. he shushes you and guides you to another room on the bottom floor. "okay open your eyes baby." he tells you and you slowly open your eyes half expecting him to scare you. you gasp and look around. inside the room and lining, the walls are all types of weapons. guns, knives, swords, bows, spears everywhere. "Go on, pick one. tonight we are going to kill," he whispers to you coming up behind you and grabbing your hips lightly.

what weapon should I write about?

btw im sorry if this sucked, im geting back into my story vibe. ill make sure to add more tmrw or the next day!


	7. Chapter 7- lead up

i dont own any of the known creepy pasta charecters, creds to who ever first made them.

(YPOV) = your point of view

(YN) = your name

chapter may be mature for some

please enjoy and review!

Y.P.O.V}

You laugh and look all around again. You imagine your reactions seems a lot like a kid in a Candy shop. You try to walk away from Jeff but he doesn't let you get that far. He grabs your ass and pulls you back to him, then chuckles and kisses just below your ear. "Stay by me cutie." He demands. You squirm and drag him forward. Everything seems to be grouped together. Knives next to knives, guns and bows next and so on. You smile at him and lead him towards the knives. "Wanna be just like me huh?" You laugh at him and kiss his cheek. You reach for a pair of galaxy colored throwing knives and admire them. "They're so cute." You say and chuck one at a target set up in the middle of the room. "You're doing it wrong babe. Lemme show you." He grabs another throwing knife and flings it smoothly at the target. "Hmpff well it's not like I've had a lot of experience." You sass. He smacks your butt and you jump. " don't get smart I'm just showing you." You hit his chest lightly and walk to get your other knife. Back by the wall you see Jeff sharpening his own knife that he always seems to have. You reach for a thigh strap for your knives. Then you look at the wall again and grab a small black steel ax. You instantly love it and ask if you can keep what you chose. He nods and you skip out of the room. You decided to leave your choices and pick them up later so to not lose them. He walks you to your room and you guys relax on the bed. "If we're gonna kill tonight you may want some clothing of your own. Wanna look online for something? I'll make one of the other humans around go get them." You nod and run downstairs to get one of Ben DROWNED's gadgets. " I'm borrowing this iPad. K? Thanks!" You rush out and run back up before Ben DROWNED replies. You open the door quickly and jump onto the bed and laugh. "Got the iPad. Now let's see." You and Jeff look for about fifteen minutes until you finally find an outfit. You choose a pair of black converse, black high waisted jeans with rips and a gray sweater crop top that says 'all monsters are human'. "Cute. Okay I'll be right back." Jeff jumps out of the bed and disappears out the door.

{J.P.O.V}

I'm excited to hunt with (y/n). I mean we killed together that night but since then she's stayed at slenders mansion. I run down the stairs to the second floor and knock on LJs door. "HEY LJ open up." i hear a rustle and the door opens. LJ is wearing his signature black and white clown outfit except for on his neck is a red lip stick stain. He's smirking, "Yes Jeff? What do you need i'm kind of busy." i roll my eyes " Didn't you used to be a kids toy? Shouldn't you be i don't know, childish? And not a man slut?" he narrows his eyes "I was not a toy and it's not your business what i do. Did you really come over here to bug me and call me a...man slut?" he starts to close the door. "NONONONO okay i came over too ask to borrow a human. I need them to go fetch some clothing for (Y/N). do it or i'll tell Sally what you've been doing instead of playing with her." i threaten. His eyes widen, he knows that if i told sally she would throw a fit, cry then get mad. And when she got mad, it was bad. She would most likely stab him repeatedly with her crayons and kill his though we couldn't die it would still hurt if done by another pasta. She was adorable when she was happy the trick to keep her that way was to not upset her off. "Fine." he breathed out and pushes past me. I smile to myself and i hear him stomp down the stairs.

…

{Y.P.O.V}

"OK (YN) i got your clothes." jeff opens the door as you get off the bed and hands you and a bag. "Try 'em on babe." you nod and look around a moment then shrug. Hahaha lets fuck with jeff you think to yourself. You grab the hem of the shirt you are currently wearing and slowly pull it upwards and then give your hair a shake. Then you look straight at him and grab the waistband of your bottoms and start shimmying them down your legs. He gulps and you smile and laugh on the inside. You lean over, making sure he gets a view of your cleavage, and reach into the bag grabbing the sweater first. Placing it over your head you look at your barely clothed body and walk slowly to his bathroom to look in a mirror. You make sure to add an extra bounce in your step and look back to find Jeff staring at you rbutt. "Hmmm, jeff babe? Maybe i should just wear the crop top? I kinda like this y'know? A crop top and booty shorts." snapping out of his lust filled gaze he gets up slowly and walks over to you. Stepping right behind you he grabs your waist, putting a hand on each side of your hip, and pulls you flush against him. Leaning his head close to your neck he turn to kiss your neck . you sigh, "You are mine and mine only. You will finish getting dressed and then meet me on the bed okay baby?" you are trembling against at this point because not only has his words turned you on he had also started grinding his member against your bottom. Your core starts to heat up and a knot begins to form in your tummy. "I asked you a question." he says into your ear, "Okay." you pant lightly. "Say okay master." you nod quickly, "Yes Master." you bite your lip and brace your hands on the sink pushing against jeff to cause more friction. "Good girl," he growls into your ear and bites your neck continuing to grind against you. Tightening his hold on your hips he pushes you off then pulls you back against him roughly causing you to gasp then lets go of you completely and turns to walk back to the bed. He grabs your jeans from the bag they were in, hands them to you, and then closes the door. " get dressed baby, we leave soon." you frown at his remark. "Yes master" you mumble under your breath sarcastically. 'I mean what was up with that?' you ask yourself. You get dressed and open the door as soon as you see jeff look towards you you look away and walk straight out of his room and down the stairs. "Let's go babe" you call after you. You run down to the weapons room and spot your pickings in the same spot you left them. You strap the ankle holder into place first, placing a throwing knife in it. Then a thigh strap on the opposite leg placing my mini black steel axe in it then lastly taking a pair of cute black brass knuckles with the word 'sorry' written on it on my fingers. A whistle sounds from behind me. "Damn girl." i turn around quickly and raise my hand ready to hit a bitch. " woah, down girl it's just me, Your friendly serial killer." i raise my eyebrow "Sure, hey EJ." he smirks "so you do know me." he moves a step closer " well that's good to know," he continues forward until our chests are almost touching. I gulp, will he kill me if i run or will Jeff kill me if he finds out this is happening even if i haven't done anything wrong? He chuckles when i take a small step back and he steps forward again, eliminating the sliver of space between us. He reaches his hand up and i shiver as his hand brushes my cheek unconsciously causing me to close my eyes but his hand continues past me and i blink hearing him chuckle. " silly girl, i just needed to reach past you for a sec." he smirks and steps back just as i hear jeff call for me. 'Oh crap'

{JPOV}

'Why the hell did she ignore me and walk out?' i growl frustrated. Apart from being agitated about no longer being able to tease and hold her she also gave me the cold shoulder. I know she meant to do what she did when she walked out of the room. She'll be punished later i promise myself and chuckle. Finally exiting the room i walk down the stairs and towards the weapon room when i hear a slight gasp/sigh and a man chuckle. "Silly girl, i just needed to reach past you for a sec" i hear. I speed up my walk as soon as i recognize the voice. I know who it is and i know the only 'girl' he would ever talk to like that would be my human. He better not have touched her! I storm into the room called (Y/N) and walk in just as EJ is about to exit from the room brushing past my shoulder. (YN) looks slightly flushed and wide eyed but looks fine. Deciding i'll take care of EJ later i stride towards (YN). "Are you okay? What happened? Did he touch you?" i growl the last part and see her flinch. "I'm fine. Let's just go, i have my things." she points to her weapons. I sigh, "alright, but we are talking later and you are getting punished for your little act earlier." i push her backwards against the wall "You may not ignore me." she nods and i kiss her lips gently while loosening my hold on her. One hand travels to her breast while the other lingers on her thigh. I feel her shiver and smile against her plump lips. "Let's go."

Hey, so i might change the plot? idk . anyways hey again. Who should they kill? Haha give me some names of evil ppl :P


	8. Chapter 8- in the woods

_(YPOV)_

As you exit Slender mansion Jeff seems about ready to pounce on the first person he sees. "Who are we gonna kill tonight?" you ask slightly nervous,

"A family in the next neighborhood over. Why, are you nervous?" he responds with a small smile or at least as small as he can manage with his carved one.

You nod and continue fast walking along side him. Finally reaching the end of the woods jeff tells you to wait by a tree and that he'll be right back.

About five minutes later jeff pulls up with a motorcycle. It's a harley and you whistle, "Nice ride stranger!" you say with a laugh, Jeff chuckles and nods, "hop on" he gestures you to get on behind him and you to take off.

…

"shh , you gotta be quiet or else they'll see it coming." Jeff tells you and you blush and nod, "sorry." you mumble.

You two were currently scaling the side of a house to enter from a side window. Finally, you two make it in and tip toe to what seems like a laundry room.

"Alright, we're gonna wait until the daughter goes to bed then kill her and then get the parents after." jeff goes on to explain further but you zone out nodding and mumbling sounds of agreement when needed.

Finally, you hear a voice call out ad footsteps near. "Goodnight mom, night dad!"

Jeff winks at you and starts to slip out of the room as soon as the click of the door is heard.

Slipping out after him you hear the girl's voice again, "wha-who are you? How'd you get in?" and then a pause, "Wait oh my gosh i know who you are!"

Jeff pauses, "oh ya who am i?" you enter the room with them and see a very purple room decorated with photos and posters of boys. The girl is on here zebra print bed and you cringe, "You're Jeff the Killer! Oh my gosh, omg i love you. Youre so cool and i have a huge crush on you." you look at jeff and see him stiffen then relax.

"I mean i am beautiful and badass." he says with a shrug. The girl moves to get of the bed and you step forward,

"He's mine now shut up." the girl looks at you and rolls her eyes,

"who are you?" her hands finds her hip.

"Bitch i would watch myself if i were you. I AM jeff's girl and you are only a pathetic kill. Now, you will sit down on your lame ass bed, Shut up and watch me kill you slowly and painfully."

typically you wouldn't have been this mean but this girl kept pushing it. First in thinking this was a social call then in hitting on jeff then in disrespecting you. She was going to die a slow and painful death.

You saw her open her mouth to scream and tackle her.

"I thought i told you to shut up!" you hit her head and knock her out.

After tying her up and making sure she'd stay quiet you and jeff creep downstairs. It was decided that you'd take the mom and jeff would take the dad.

Slowly creeping downstairs you spot the mom at the sink and the dad sitting on a chair reading the news. "So honey, what about a blue colored-WHo are you?!" Jeff leaps onto him and stabs him and i run at the women. She screams but you grab her throat and it cuts off. Lifting your knife you silence her for good.

 **(A/N : idk how squeamish or how ppl feel about hearing the kills in detail so i'm going to skip the details unless someone reviews or dms me that they would rather it be included)**

...After they are dead and have heart carved on their wrists and a bloody smile on their face, you and jeff head back upstairs to the daughter.

After opening her door you see that she's awake and you smile. You reach to hold Jeff's hand and turn him to face you. You lean forwards and kiss him all the while keeping your eyes on the girl. Before jeff can pull you closer and deepen the kiss you _try_ to break away. It doesn't work and he growls.

"Don't tease me babe." he pulls you closer and kisses you again after a moment he steps away and you giggle.

"Okay okay can i kill her yet? I don't like her at all." you tell him and he chuckles.

"Were you jealous? Aw, that's adorable cause you so were!" you glare at him.

"Watch it before i stab you." he laughs and shrugs turning to the girl.

"It seems you've upset my girl and that's just not acceptable." his voice becomes cold and a new feeling washes over the rooms aura "You see. I'm not someone you want to not like you and i'm definitely not someone you should think is your friend. You do not have a chance with me because i'm already with someone. Now, i think it's time TO GO TO SLEEP!" and with the last word he jumps and stabs her with his knife. Her screams muffled by the makeshift silencer thingy over her mouth.

 **(AN ; i forgot the word for the thingys you put over someone's mouth to make them shut up ahh sorry. )**

Once we finished up with her we ran to the motorcycle and sped away. Soon enough blue and red lights started shining behind us and two cops cars were following us.

"You'll never catch us coppers!" Jeff shouts laughing and the policemen continue chasing us telling us to stop. We soon pull up to the woods and run. The police parks their cars and pull out their guns.

"In the name of the law stop and get on your knees." the men shout and you two laugh and continue running and make them chase.

 _(A POLICEMAN"S POV)_

"Fuck" i curse as i pull my partner, Eddy, out of the car to follow the two suspects. We had received a call from a neighbor that they had seen people break into a house and upon arriving at the home we saw a body through the window and a bike zooming down the street. Which is what lead us to where we were currently.

"Stop right there!" another officer shouted training his gun on the man dressed in black. There were two suspects in pursuit, one male dressed in black with a white mask and a female dressed in black bottoms and a gray shirt. They don't seemed concerned by us and actually begin skipping into a forest. My partner groans, "great! They're looney AND have fucking knives. Patrick," he says addressing the other officer next to me. "You better pray to your god we make it out safe." he tells him as we begin chasing the pair into the woods. After a few minutes we are panting and take a moment to take in our surroundings.

We discover that we'd gone running too far into the woods and were now lost.

"FUCK." i say again and turn around to head back to our car or where i believed it was. "Come on, might as well head back. We'll have a team sweep the woods tomorrow." the rest of the men agree and you all turn to where the cars are believed to be.

"Leaving so soon?" the man in black calls out appearing from behind a tree.

You all raise your guns again.

"Jeff! You promised me that they'd play with me! I haven't played in so long!" a little girl walks out from behind him. She is dressed in a fluffy pink dress with a worn teddy bear in her left hand and a pack of crayons in the other. Her eyes seem a ghostly green shade and there seems to be a gash on her forehead. There's blood on here and dirt smears her face.

My heart squeezes and my stomach drops. I lower my gun and train it on the ground and take a step forward, "Sweetie are you okay? Has the man hurt you? We're gonna get you somewhere safe okay?" i yell out to her.

"Safe? I am safe!" she shouts back and smiles, "Want to come color with me?" the little girl calls back and i still.

'Safe? I ask myself. She must have been kidnapped at birth or something, she doesn't know she's truly in danger. ' i think to myself .

"Play with me!" she calls out and i nod my head.

"Sure sweetie. Once we get you somewhere safe!" i tell her.

"Sally! Come back inside! What have i told you about wandering around?" a male voice calls out and we turn in the direction of the voice. Not too far off from our left a man dressed in black and white clown suit approaches.

"Oh fuck. Not a killer clown anything but a fucking killer clown. Ugh" my partner begins to say.

"Relax eddy everything will be ok." i tell him.

"What the fuck is going on? A looney couple, a child hostage, a killer clown-" Patrick starts to say.

"Not again! Jeff what the hell? Can we ever just relax? What if i just wanted to play video games with ben or color with sally huh? Now we got to clean up your mess." a person says. We all jump, the voice is behind us. We're outnumbered. The last man is dressed again in all black with a blue mask on his face with only two holes for his eyes only they are completely black and have goo dripping out of them.

"Patrick face the new guy, eddy look to the right, Steve face the left i'll look right. Remember shoot if need be." i quickly say

"This is gonna be one hell of a report." Steve remarks.

"Shut it steve." patrick tells him.

My attention shifts to the original suspect as he clears his throat. "Alright well i'm going to go inside now. I've already had my kill for the day and uh we're tired" the man, jeff, says and grabs the girl's waist pulling her with him as she giggled. Now it was 2 against 4. The girl wasn't deemed a threat.

*BANG* a shot rang out in the air. We all looked at eddy, "Big mistake dude.' the clown said with a sinister chuckle and we all cursed.

"DIBS ON HIS KIDNEYS!" the man with the blue mask called out in an annoyed but entertained voice.

"YOU SHOT LJ? HE"S MY FRIEND YOU DUMMIES!" he little girl shouted remind us of her presence. She stomps her foot and begins running at Eddy. she is incredibly fast and soon is right in front of him.

"I just wanted to play and you shot my friend. That's not nice. You're not a nice man!" the girl says in a threatening voice. She seems a lot more dangerous now and we are forced to drop our guns by an invisible force. We all watch in horror as the girl stabs our fellow officer with..with.. With colored pencils.

"AHHH." he screams and the officer next to him jumps forward to aid him.

The clown smirks and becomes taller "Good girl sally. Now go inside we got the rest of the bad men okay? I'll color with you later." the girl nods and appears before him and he leans down to pick her up.

"No problem LJ. they turned out to be mean." she says with a frown and the man nods while hugging her. Not a moment later she disappears and reappears on the ground glaring at us while skipping off deeper into the woods. I'm shell shocked and when i finally look at eddy, patrick shakes his head. "He's gone."

We turn to face the last two threats and hear carnival music begin, "Oh Fuck nuggets." i hear steve mutter.

…..

_hehehe okay i'm really excited to finish what happens in the woods with the officers but here's an update. Lots of death lol oops. Also PLZZZ review. Thanks for those who have.


	9. Chapter 9- Carnival Night

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"{ Narrative POV } /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now is not the moment to panic steve." An officer tells him under their breath and he looks as if he's about to reply when they hear music. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A laugh is heard coming from the clown and the officers turn their attention to the man in black and white stripes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Come one come all! Welcome to this magnificent show. Today we will show these officers a great time! Someone come be my first cat. Step up now! Don't be shy /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Steve/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"." the clown says in a joyous voice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No! No please." another bullet is fired off and the clown laughs and shakes his head, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now is that anyway to treat a friend?" the clown opens his arms out as if awaiting a hug. His legs begin to stretch and his arm unfold as he holds a hand out to us. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now now. When someone tells you to step forward you do it." he says. The sadistic clown reaches into his pocket and pulls out a mini carousel. He tosses it in the way a few feet from him and the pulls out a few plastic characters. A few trolls, army men, more clowns, a carous wheel and another ride i could not see. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The clown claps and laughs, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;""On my count to five, come alive! 1..2..3..4..5. RISE" he shouts in a cheery voice./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fog begins to approach each of us and the last thing i can see before the fog covers everything is the toys that the clown had thrown around moments ago begin to grow. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Whoo hoo!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Howdy!" shouts are called out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""LET THE FUN BEGIN" an ominous voice says laughing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Flashes of pink, Yellow, blue, and purple can be seen coming off the rides that had been thrown. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Laughing jack stretched his arm out to close the distance between himself and steve and pulled the human to him ./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hiya sunny." he said with a chuckle and smiled as the man screamed, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""i have some friends who would love to meet you!" and with that LJ threw the human into a waiting crowd of vicious toys he had brought to life. LJ watched as the toys killed the man. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now i prefer playing with children but i suppose you all will do for today. Let's see who lasts longer." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""STEVE, PATRICK WHERE ARE YOU?" the officer in charge yelled out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jack help!" a man cried and jack whipped around turning in circles as an attempt to find his fellow workers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "AHHH, STEVE is gone." Patrick sobbed and gasped as the clown approached him /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's play! What you don't like carnivals? Or are you afraid of clowns?" the clown began approaching him until he had him backed up against the carousel. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Have a ride!" the man trembled and climbed on a fake horse hoping the clown wouldn't harm him . the clown just stood and watched as the man clung to his horse as the ride sped up faster and faster with each loop. Soon the ride became just a flurry of movement and color. Circus people, who were once miniature, began hopping on the ride seemingly oblivious to the gaining speed of the ride. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A distinct scream pierced the air and soon cries of joy were heard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Jack, the last officer standing tried to run away from the sound. His heartbeat was so loud he was sure the monsters could hear it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You can run but you can't hide," called the man in all black with a blue mask. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As if on cue, a spot light appeared somewhere behind him. The line of light began following him as he ran out of the fog and further into the forest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The same man called out, "Iem LOVE/em when they try to run. It makes their blood pump and their organs all the more yummy with flavor," /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The man shivered but kept running, the light still following him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How the hell was the light still following?/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He asked himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was winded but kept running knowing fully well his life depended on it. He saw a light up ahead, the lights from the police cars! He would survive! He ran faster with a new found pocket of energy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leaves began to crunch behind him and he heard heavy breathes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No,no,no,no, i am so close!" he yelled. The man or thing behind him jumped on his back and the officer fell to the ground. EJ was on top of him and flipped him so he could sit on the man's legs with the man on his back instead. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hope you don't mind, but i kinda want your kidney." he said in a light voice as if asking to borrow someone's pencil. The officer's tear streaked face began to shake, "no, no please." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"EJ laughed and lifted his scalpel. He brought it down and began cutting out the man's kidney. Once found he began eating it as the officer's eyes widened. His mind could not comprehend the monster's actions and soon he got dizzy and closed his eyes for good. There dead on the forest floor, sweaty and bloody, with EJ on top of him eating his kidney. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"LJ spoke up, "I still believe kids are funner."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Static noise began to be heard and all of the creepypasta's sat/ stood up straighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Funner is not a word Mister LJ. the proper way to say it is :Kids are the most fun. Now, all of you clean up the bodies and dispose of the cars and such. You know what to do." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"The proxies nodded and slender man began walking back into the woods , disappearing./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"thoughts? also, hey again/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
